the games of olympus
by puretorcherismynamecaitlyn
Summary: my main character Dylan, is 14 almost 15 and, is picked to be in a hunger games thing thought of by the gods. will she survive? will any of your characters survive? will there be romance? why am i asking you these questions? you don't know the answer, or do you? this is a SYOD and a story so please submit. rated T just to be safe. this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

The games of Olympus

Chapter one: the reaping

We gathered at the big house. All of the demigods.

"Demigods! The gods have decided to make a hunger games deal. Two demigods from all of the major gods cabins must participate. This would be a fight to the death. The demigods must be under the age of seventeen. Now go to lunch so we can pull names." Chiron said.

This scared me because I was the only girl in the Poseidon cabin. I looked over to my friend Alex. He sat at the Apollo cabins table. Sam sat at the Hermes table. Skye and Seth sat together at the Zeus table. Amethyst at the Hades table. Lilly the Demeter table. Tracy the Hephaestus table. Shannon was at the Athena table. If she went into this I would laugh when she got hurt. I know that was mean to think but we don't like each other.

"OK ladies first. From the Zeus cabin…"

**Hey I need a few characters of the people of fan fiction world. I need a boy from the following cabins: Athena Hermes Hades Poseidon Demeter and Hephaestus. I need a girl from the Apollo cabin. Any cabin I didn't mention needs both a boy and a girl. Artemis needs a girl and her brother. The main character's name is Dylan Nelson. She is the daughter of Poseidon. **

**Form for demigods:**

**Name:**

**Birthday: **

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Godly parent: **

**Mortal parent: **

**Personality:**

**Fatal flaw: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Health problems if any:**

**Weapon:**

**Hometown: **

**Appearance:**

**Godly powers:**

**Any thing else:**

**I do accept side characters. Please send me your demigods. If you want a better chance send it to me by PM. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back. I got one character so far that isn't mine.**

**I own nothing. If I did… well let's just say the books wouldn't be the way they are. All credit for the wonderful books goes to the authors. **

**So the characters are:**

_Dylan Nelson daughter of Poseidon by me _

_Anthony Underwood son of Hephaestus by ZoeythePinkNinja_

_Eirian daughter of Aphrodite by Airihana_

_Ally Caviscal hunter of Artemis by .CoffeeO.O_

_Ignatius everglade son of Hades by whovian-halfbloods_

_Diana Rae daughter of Dionysus by b0rn insAne_

_Stella Alocia daughter of Apollo by TeamGale_

**I really need them so please submit them.**

"_OK ladies first. From the Zeus cabin…"_

Chiron pulled out a slip of paper and read the name. I couldn't hear the name. I started to feel light headed. I didn't want to fight one of my cousins even if we weren't considered related. I saw worry written all over one of my brothers face. I started rocking back and forth like a leaf in a lake on a windy day. I looked down at my lunch. A simple salad with ranch and blue cheese dressing was my favorite. Worry in my brothers' eyes sent me into a panic. Charlie got up and grabbed Alex who was talking with his siblings. Alex ran and saw me start to fall back. He did a power slide he just barely caught me as I fell.

I woke up in the infirmary. I saw the other tributes. Anthony was questioning the strength of the bed. Eirian was looking at herself in a mirror. Ally and Stella were having a shoot off at the end of the room. Diana looked at a potted plant and it grew leaves despite the cold spring air. Ignatitus sat over in the corner covered in darkness. They all turned their heads to look at me when Eirian saw me awake and yelled, "hey Dylan's awake."

I smiled weakly and sipped my nectar. It tasted like my moms rolo cookies she used to make me all the time. Chiron entered the room and the demigods left.

"So child you under stand that you might die?" Chiron asked.

I nodded and told him, " I know that I might die. The only people I'm worried about are my brothers and my friends. I've seen Alex go on a mad rampage when his bird flew away. Charlie, she can be trouble too. Please keep my brothers in line if I don't come back. I couldn't stand to see them depressed when I die in there. I keep them together. If I'm not here they can't be controlled." I ended my little speech to Chiron when Alex walked in. behind him was Charlie and my cousins. I got out of the bed and hugged them.

"Dylan you might want to pack your things because you will be going soon to train for the games." Chiron told me as I hugged Alex.

"I'll miss you guys." I choked on my tears.

"Please come back I couldn't stand to be with out you." Alex begged.

"I'll be fine. If I don't come back tell my mother and my father I love them. Even if Poseidon was never there, he did a good job." I turned to Charlie, " oh my gosh. It seems like just yesterday we were running into each other and laughing."

"That was yesterday. You fell down and laughed so hard when we had our little dance party." Charlie laughed a little but started to cry again.

"If you ever meet one direction tell them that one of their biggest fans wanted to see them and just talk." I told her.

"Will do." Was the response I got.

I hugged everyone one last time and left to pack.

**I do need a few more characters. Please review and/or pm me your characters and thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Games of Olympus chapter 3

**I don't own anything. The only thing own is my imagination. Its true. **

**So the characters are:**

_Dylan Nelson daughter of Poseidon by me _

_Anthony Underwood son of Hephaestus by ZoeythePinkNinja_

_Eirian daughter of Aphrodite by Airihana_

_Ally Caviscal hunter of Artemis by .CoffeeO.O_

_Ignatius everglade son of Hades by whovian-halfbloods_

_Diana Rae daughter of Dionysus by b0rn insAne_

_Stella Alocia daughter of Apollo by TeamGale_

_Chris Lamberg son of Athena by TeamGale_

_Theresa Martinez daughter of Ares by AriadneJustine_

**I need more feel free to submit.**

Once I got packed up, I climbed aboard the train. I didn't even want to speak to my brothers. I was too afraid to cry. People think I'm awesome just because I live with a bunch of boys and keep them under control. I sat on a down in a chair thing and looked out the window hoping I didn't see anyone notice me about to cry. I let a few tears slip up. Sighing I closed my eyes.

Once I woke up I noticed we were still on the train. I looked around and saw Chris. We were natural enemies because of our parents.

One time I even told him, " you know just because our parents don't like each other doesn't mean you have to hate me. And you know what you have a good sword arm." He just glared down at me. He of course stood taller than me by about a half a foot. After he just laughed like I told a funny joke.

I looked around the rest of the train car. Nobody. Really they thought it was smart to leave us alone in a train car.

I turned back to look at Chris. He glared at me as if saying, "I could kill you right now but I cant. So I'll want you to meet my sword in the arena."

I glared right back and the water in his cup froze to ice. I unfroze the ice. I slowly levitated it out of the cup without him noticing. I smirked as I let the water go and splash down on his lap. He didn't notice what was happing until the water hit him.

"I thought you thought faster than that. I guess the rumors aren't true." I said in a sweet voice.

He just glared. At me and I returned the expression. A few minutes went by and we were still having the staring contest thing.

Theresa walked in and we broke the little game. Ok I'm sure that it wasn't a game for him.

"Hey Dylan. Chris." We both looked. When Theresa said our names.

"Hey Theresa you ready to fight?" I asked hoping that I didn't have to go up against her. She is a daughter of Ares and has had the blessing of him too. So she kind of scares me. But don't tell any one.

Theresa has long black hair that's is so straight it wont bend. Her deep blue eyes seem to look into you and find your weakness to use against you. She stands 5'3" and is strong.

"Yeah time to show everyone whose boss." She replied as every one walked in.

Then the train slowed to a stop. We grabbed our things and climbed off.


	4. Chapter 4

The games of Olympus chapter 4

**I own nothing but Dylan. **

**So the characters are:**

_Dylan Nelson daughter of Poseidon by me _

_Anthony Underwood son of Hephaestus by ZoeythePinkNinja_

_Eirian daughter of Aphrodite by Airihana_

_Ally Caviscal hunter of Artemis by .CoffeeO.O_

_Ignatius everglade son of Hades by whovian-halfbloods_

_Diana Rae daughter of Dionysus by b0rn insAne_

_Stella Alocia daughter of Apollo by TeamGale_

_Chris Lamberg son of Athena by TeamGale_

_Theresa Martinez daughter of Ares by AriadneJustine_

_Garin Maze son of Demeter by The South Side Restaurant_

_Marlin Rhode son of Poseidon by LittleSisArty_

_Shana Tourville (Pronounced Shay-nah) hunter of Artemis by I am Gwen daughter of Arcus_

**I need more feel free to submit.**

We climbed off the train and our things were handed to us. We got minor gods, goddesses, and nature spirits to guide us around. A minor water goddess took my brother, Marlin, and I to a cabin similar to the one back at camp. Marlin opened the door and walked in. I looked just like the one at camp. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve. Marlin looked over to me. His piercing sea green eyes were calm and saw my pain. He walked over to me. He gave me a hug. I only stood to about his shoulders. He backed up, held my shoulders, and looked down at me.

"Don't worry you will make it back. And to tell you something Alex has a little crush on you. He told me before I left. He said not to say anything but I can't keep that from my little sister." He said making me look at him.

"I just don't know how well I am going to do. Chris is much stronger than me. He also hates me. I don't know what to do." I said trying to calm down.

"You will make it. I don't want my worst fear to come true." Marlin said pulling me into another hug.

I was confused. He didn't want me to die. That was sweet. I hugged him back finally calming down.

"Now let's unpack and get training." Marlin said releasing me.

We unpacked our small bags. Marlin even snuck an iPod out of camp to play Pandora. We danced crazily to every song that came up. I skipped most of the rap songs.

When we were done we headed to the training grounds. Once we were there I saw Shana. She was throwing knives at a target. Her deep brown eyes had the look of determination. Her chocolate brown hair kept falling in her face. She swiped it back a few times. She was about to throw a knife when she suddenly dropped to the floor.

Mostly everyone rushed to her instantly. She was out for a few minutes then woke up. I smiled at her and she returned the expression. I walked off to the archery range. I shot a few arrows never hitting the board. I got frustrated and threw the bow to the round braking it. I realized what I did and picked the bow up. I looked around to see if any one saw me break the bow. I turned back around to see Shana. I jumped back a bit.

"I know the bow isn't the easiest weapon to work with. But you didn't have to break it in half." She said with a slight smirk.

"I have anger issues so me plus a bow and arrow equals a broken bow." I smiled back to her.

"I see that." She pointed to the broken bow in my hand.

"I guess I'm not cut out to be Katniss. I could never hunt with this."

"Oh yeah I know. And I prefer my knives rather than a bow. I'm even a hunter." She said looking down with a slight blush.

She walked away. I decided to try and start a fire.

After a few attempts I finally started one. I stood proud of my little fire. I heard yelling.

"You are such an idiot! How are you even a son of Athena?" Shana yelled to Chris.

"I could crush you right now." Chris yelled back pulling out a sword.

"Hey. Calm down you two. You can go at each other in the arena. But right now calm down." A trainer yelled breaking up the fight.

Shana stormed out of the room.

Around dinner we all ate a meal of whatever. I picked half-heartedly at my salad.

After dinner I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out like a light.

My dream was when I was in the arena. I was scouting around for something. An arrow flew past my ear. I turned to see a dark figure coming my way. I ran as fast as my dream self could. The figure was hot on my trail. I tripped on a branch and fell. The figure stood over me about to slice me in to bite sized pieces. Made purely of Dylan and other victims.

I shot up out of my bed drenched in sweat. I took a deep breath and saw it was only 4:30 am. There was no way I fall back to sleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter. The spots are still open that haven't been mentioned. I need a few more girls and boys. The figure is male and I would prefer a son of Ares for his place. **


End file.
